


Underwear

by Nyhne



Series: Sleeping With A Friend [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Coitus Interruptus, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lol sorry Mattie, M/M, Mattie has to deal with a lot of shit as Gilbert's roommate haha, Romance, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyhne/pseuds/Nyhne
Summary: Gilbert likes looking at Roderich's underwear. Or rather, Roderich in nothing but his underwear. Freshman year flashback.
---Part of a College AU series that centers around PruAus. Also part of PruAus Week 2016: Formal Wear/Underwear





	

Gilbert would never admit it out loud, (because it probably result in a scowl or a pair of pants thrown at his head) but one of his favorite views of Roderich was the brunet standing in nothing but his underwear after they’d fucked.

Roderich liked to wear briefs. Which Gilbert thought was a little gay, because they made him look like a twink, but when he was bending down next to Gilbert’s desk, searching for his shirt on the ground….

Well, Gilbert’s couldn’t say that he didn’t appreciate the view. The white briefs showed off Roderich’s long legs nicely, and when Roderich was bent over, the fabric rode up just enough to feed into Gilbert’s imagination.

Gilbert, on the other hand, liked a good, manly pair of boxers. They let his junk breathe and gave room for whenever he found himself getting turned on. Which was actually right now, as Roderich seemed to be having trouble retrieving his shirt from where it’d been flung across the room earlier that evening, thus giving Gilbert a very provocative view of the Austrian’s legs and ass.

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably from his spot on the bed. Fuck. He couldn’t afford to get aroused again with his roommate supposed to be back at the top of the hour. He _definitely_ shouldn’t—

—He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then back at Roderich’s ass. Damn, Mattie was gonna kill him.

“Hey, Roddy. C’mere for a sec.”

He forced his voice into nonchalance, one eye still watching the door just in case.

The brunet looked up from finally fishing his shirt out between the desk and the dresser and immediately scowled. “What?” he asked.

Gilbert ignored the tone. “Just c’mere,” he said again.

Roderich let out an annoyed breath but did as Gilbert asked, pulling on his t-shirt as he crossed back over to the bed. “ _What_ , Gilbert?”

Gilbert didn’t bother to answer before pulling Roderich into the bed and immediately rolling over on top of him, pinning the other’s wrists against the sheets. Roderich stared up at him in surprise, and then annoyance. “Gil!” he barked.

Gilbert dropped his head down to Roderich’s ear, smirking as he began rubbing his knee between the other’s legs. “I’m sorry, Roddy,” he said huskily, “but I like seeing you in just your underwear. It gets me hot.”

Roderich stared at him in disbelief, a distinctive flush rising to his cheeks. “We just had sex—“

His next words broke off into gasp as Gilbert applied an increasing amount of pressure to the bulge forming under the white briefs. Gilbert reveled in the sound. “You’re not tired already, are you, Roddy?” he teased.

Roderich’s eyes darted to the clock, where it read five to midnight. “What about your roommate?”

Gilbert was already working his way down Roderich’s body, nipping at random places along the other’s chest and smirking at every squirm he caused.

“Mattie can deal,” he said in between bites, finally reaching the spot he desired.

“What have I said about leaving marks,” Roderich breathed in sharply, his wrists suddenly straining as Gilbert began mouthing over the fabric of his underwear. “ _Fuck_ —“ he hissed.

“Now who’s feeling eager?” Gilbert smirked, releasing Roderich’s wrists as he began to pull down the briefs.

Matthew chose that moment to knock.

“Um, Gil? Can I come in yet?” his soft voice asked from the other side of the door. “I just need to grab my stuff so I can shower….”

Roderich had frozen underneath him, though Gilbert could still feel his hard on through his underwear. Gilbert glanced at the door, then Roderich. He looked back at the door.

“ _Don’t even think about it!_ ” Roderich spat, the glare boring into Gilbert’s skull at just barely above a whisper.

“Shut up, just act normal,” Gilbert whispered back. “Yeah—you can come in, Mattie!” he raised his voice back to the door.

He pulled the covers over both of them and shifted so that Roderich was pressed against his chest, one arm locked around the other to keep him from doing anything rash. A second later, they heard the key turning in the lock and the door was very tentatively pushed open by a shy-looking student with blond, shoulder length hair.

“Um…” he said.

“Hey, Mattie!” Gilbert said casually, waving the hand not under the covers to keep his roommate from making too many conclusions.

“Hey, Gil. Um, hi, Roderich….”

Matthew seemed to be having trouble looking anywhere in their direction. Gilbert acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“…Hello, Matthew,” Roderich grumbled from halfway under the covers.

Matthew attempted a nervous smile and crossed the room to where his bathroom supplies was stored. In the awkward silence that settled between them, Gilbert began to inconspicuously move his hand under the covers even lower.

Immediately, he felt Roderich stiffen against him, a sharp inhale coming from the brunet. Gilbert carried on with a perfectly innocent expression. Frankly, he was just impressed Roderich had managed to keep himself that quiet, Matthew casting them a skittish glance before snatching up his shower caddy.

Gilbert ran his fist rhythmically against Roderich’s arousal.

“I’ll, um—“ Matthew’s eyes flicker nervously to the clock and then back to anywhere but the couple in the bed. “I-I’ll, um, be back in twenty minutes…” he stuttered before fleeing from the room.

Gilbert chuckled and wasted no time in rolling over Roderich as soon as the door had closed, one hand still on the other’s cock. “Twenty minutes,” he tsked. He smirked when Roderich’s body arched against him, the brunet’s teeth bared in a mix of annoyance and sexual need. Feeling his own breaths speed up, he let his head drop to the other’s ear again, pointed canines grining.

“I bet I can have you coming in ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written partially with the PruAus Week 2016 prompt "Formal Wear/Underwear" in mind. 
> 
> This is part of a College AU oneshot series that centers around Gilbert and Roderich's relationship with one another. Hopefully you'll learn more about them as time goes on, but for now, all you need to know is that Roderich is a music major concentrating in piano performance and Gilbert is a physics major whose little brother, Ludwig, is finishing up his senior year of high school back in their hometown in New Jersey. Gil and Roderich are currently in their sophomore year of college, but the series will probably branch out around that.
> 
> The oneshots don't necessarily have to be read in order, but some make more sense when read that way than others! Additionally, the Gilbert and Roderich in this AU are not particularly pious people, as the series title implies, and there will be sexual content, drug use, and underaged drinking covered in these fics. The series title is from the song 'Sleeping With A Friend' by Neon Trees. Thanks for reading, loves!! <3


End file.
